Fresh Blood
by tooomuchLove
Summary: The seven months since Bella's death have been difficult. Edward is hanging on to this loss, maybe so much that he's hallucinating.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 Too tired to Cry 

Starting your first day in Forks High school is nothing intimidating. In my life, I had been faced with things (an still am) that made me tremble. This was a no brainier. My small stone cottage with its thatched roof, crooked steps and peeling paint was a few miles out of town. A place where only my Dad and I lived, much to my dismay.  
I had been with my Dad since my mother was murdered, I was six. It was really nothing to me now; it had been too long ago. I could not even remember back that far, but it did upset me not remembering how she laughed. My father had been the main suspect; I had never understood the reason for that until I was 11, but now it makes perfect sense why. Living in a house with a 50-year-old man, you learn a lot about them. Many of the things I wished I never known; how many woman he brought home a night, how much alcohol went in and out of his system, it all was not very pleasant. He was a large man, often very intimidating. Black hair, large muscles and an unpleasant face he only showed very little of the monster he was.  
My appearance according to my father was almost an exact replica of my mother. Besides my eyes: I had my Dads dazzling reddish yellow, oddly sinister, glowing eyes. My doe like appearance was often dazed looking my eyes almost too big for my face. Dark curled lashes, spot-like freckles, small oval face, and tiny mouth with red lips, slightly on the pale side for someone who had lived in the sun her whole life. I had short hair and was small in stature only 5'2, a bit on the thin side but still have boobs and a butt. Small feet and tiny hands: I reeked of a small girl, I always caught at least a little attention.  
Nevertheless, none of that stopped me from being the rebel. Back home I had the rep for being someone no one knew, I never let anyone in, and for that no one noticed me in my school. That is maybe part of the reason for moving here in the middle of October. My Dad for once was displaying a streak of good parenting wanted me to get to know human beings. Hence my reason here.  
However, I could not help feel that there was something wrong with this town. Of course, the environment could be the cause for that. All the fog and rain was comforting, as I had not a problem with the cold, it did not bother me. In fact, it was oddly comforting, safe somehow. The few cars we passed on the way there were going extremely slow, great, just great. As we entered the town limit, we were pulled over by none other then the sheriff: Chief Charlie Swan.  
I had heard the sirens before my father so I was able to point them out before this turned into a chase. I had no idea how he pulled us over with a moving truck behind us but he still managed. His police cruiser was no different from any other I had ever seen.  
He walked slowly, dragging his boots against the pavement. His shoulders sagging, eyes tired and obviously in bad health. I wondered how he was even up to walking the ten feet from his car to my Dads Chevy. He managed and knocked on the window, which my Dad proceeded to roll down.  
"What's the problem officer?" My Dads innocent voice was easy enough for me to see through, his normally low growl like voice now slightly higher and much more tensed. My Dad obviously knew that he had been going twenty miles over the speed limit; he was in too much of a rush to get out of the rain.  
The tired police officer looked into the loaded car packed with things ranging from half-empty condiment bottles to an old dusty vacuum cleaner. His eyes widening as his eyes rested on me for I was sure no one who had looked like me had passed through here in a while. Tight skinny jeans, battered tank top, faded 1950's army jacket and Jack Purcell's I bet I dressed nothing like the people around here. My hair cropped short went in every direction with dozens of different tones of my original hair color; though I dyed it so many times, I think I forgot the color. Sandy blonde, dark black even flaming red was weaved in through the thousands of layers. My makeup was always dark, heavy with lots of balck eyeliner, eyeshadow and masscara, making my doe like eyes appear even larger.  
"Well, I guess I am your welcome wagon to Forks. I'm Charlie Swan the Sheriff." I had not noticed but when he was this close he looked like he had not slept in weeks, I was tempted to walk him home through the rain.  
My father put up a big smile he obviously thought that this tired old man could do no damage to his ego. And held out his hand." Bert Ives, But I am afraid that I will not be staying long. My company could be moving anytime." Despite everything, I knew about my father I found myself hoping that he would not be caught in his little white lie.  
But it seemed that fate wasn't in our favor because Charlie spoke again." Really? Have I heard of it?" I dimly noticed that he seemed to perk up at the thought of more people coming to this dismal city.  
My incredibly smart father decided to end the lie there." Well it's a small company; I don't think you would have heard of it." Moreover, with a smile my father brought a close to the subject.  
"But why was it that I was pulled over Sheriff?" I noticed that he cautiously brought out the subject of getting a ticket. We did not have enough money to pay for one.  
"Oh, well I thought I could leave you with a warning. You know because you are just moving here. Do not go over the speed limit with all if this rain, it is dangerous." Through the thick depression that seemed to have its hold on the police officer, I noticed the fatherly tone in his voice, one that my father never had, under any circumstances. I suddenly wondered if he had any kids.  
"Well, that sounds good to me officer. It will not happen again." My Dad was glad that he was getting off so easy.  
"I will keep you to your word. Have a good day." he stumbled away after that. It seemed ominous to me. This man had so many things going on in his life it was brutally obvious. It was now obvious, oh course I had noticed it before that but this town had the feel of tragedy. And as I watched Charlie Swan got into his car I knew someone did die, I just did not know whom.  
If I had been driving this would not have happened. I was beginning to have second thoughts; in a small town like this, everyone was bound to know. Which I was sure only made it worse. Right now, all I wanted was my car. However, as it was I couldn't get to it. My baby was being towed behind the moving truck. I wanted to drive but I had learned years ago never to argue with my Dad.  
My car was everything to me. It was where I had seated myself everyday at lunch since I got it; I was there when I cried over ex-boyfriends and among other things my Dad. Its hard blue paint was scratched and dented, its upulstairy stained and faded, but I loved it. It was there when no one else was, my best friend.  
I never had very many friends, I was too afraid of that. I really did not want anyone knowing anything about me. I was scared that they would start feeling sorry for me, if it was one thing I didn't want it was pity. I had decided years ago that I would not be what everyone else was. They all were semi-happy, colored-coded preppy-poster-people. And you know what; those were the masks they wore. My mask was different, it was blank. I had kept my face so void of emotion that soon I was sure that it would stay that way. It was not something I was afraid of however.  
There was one thing in was sure of. And that was that here it would be no different. I was used to being ignored; I had no problem with it until a random guy stared at me on the street when I was eleven. That was when it started. I had gone through puberty early, my body changing faster than I wanted. But now I could not deny that I got the stares of a lot of the male population. This is why I hated moving. Every time I moved to a new area, I caught the attention of almost every human male of the vicinity. Much to my dislike. And for that reason, many started to hate me right away. Mostly girls, whose boyfriends stared for a little too long.  
And I knew what was going to happen again, and I accepted it. At least to some extent.  
However there were things that bugged me. My name before I changed it was one. I had never wanted my Dad's name, but through tradition, it was what I got. I was all too happy when I turned 18 last April. Immediately I went to court to change it. Ives was just not a name I wanted. However, I had liked the meaning behind it and I thought: why not? For some reason it was often said that my small name did nothing for me. But it was my first name that I kept, one last dedication to my mother. But I knew it didn't fit my personality, not that I really cared about my personality enough to show it to anyone, but it did not fit my appearance either. My name is Sam Archer. Plain and simple.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Morning Monster

Even the plaster could not distract me today. All I could think of was my Bella. I could even trace her face in the cracks. The boring days here at a school where her memory was made it worse. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air, thankful for some way of release. Nevertheless, as I went to take in the next unnecessary breath my face created a picture by itself. Bella standing there in the sunlight of the meadow. The tall grass was surging around her, cool wind blowing her hair around he face, how her pale skin seemed to glow, and her dazzling smile as she walked toward me. My eyes surged open avoiding the pain. However, with it came another vision of her. Spread-eagled on the wood floor, broken glass around her, brown eyes, wide, scared, empty and dead. The blood in small pools around her, legs at an odd angles, cool mouth parted, her hands clutched together even in death. A silent message on her face easy to read: love, an endless love for me, the one who caused this. I had avenged her after I opened the door and saw her there, only seconds dead.  
My mind now closed down, avoiding the misery and endless anger that threatened me. I took a deep breath, replacing the one I had missed and since forgotten. It was because of the monster that I was that she was dead. The mindless, blood-crazed evil that has been since oppressed. I had not hunted as often as I should because of what had happened, I was too disgusted with myself. I had only hunted 4 times since then. This spanned over a time of seven months. I had even since retreated into myself. I had avoided thoughts more easily than I had thought possible. There were now people that I could not read at all, ones that used to come to me so easily. They were not some of my family, merely people that I never really bothered to listen to. My family was concerned; they constantly watched me, bothered by my behavior. Which as I had noticed also was becoming increasingly depressed. I almost avoided all contact as possible. My mind and words to mad beyond what I would have thought possible to form pleasant sentences. The only time I came out of my room was to play the piano. The songs coming off it had become depressingly slow and tear-bringing sadness to my family.  
I had noticed that they hid their thoughts from me carefully. Always thinking about something different from what they were really curious about. Alice in particular. She knew that I was losing my power before I had even noticed. However, she oddly did not mention it to the rest of the family; she did confront me about it though. Moreover, since that conversation I had not been able to read her. Not anything, she had blocked me. A solid wall forming in her mind, something that not even my strongest attempts could get through. But one thing I did get from her was that there was a vision she was keeping from me.  
This I was used to. My family had moved directly out of Forks only a few days after I lost Bella. We all knew that it would be too much of a danger for us to stay. Therefore, we left. Only to return three months later armed with new knowledge, we were not finished here yet. Seemingly, we all knew that. But knowing that everyone in my family but Alice and me had graduated in Forks was the cover up. Carlisle had been happy here, Esme had found a great longing here. And I had found love. It was not as easy to leave as I had thought. Though I knew that I might come back someday, I was not expecting to be back so soon. Alice's vision, however, continued to evade me. But what I had noticed whenever I asked was that a great smile came on her face before I had a chance to ask her it disappeared.  
And now sitting in the lunchroom, I became increasingly aware that this situation was all too familiar to me. Out of the minds that I could still read, I found one thing in common with them all. They all seemed to focus intently on a new person in the small high school. Sam Archer. Why did there have to be a new girl? The situation was extremely unpleasant to sit through. All I could think of was her, my dear love I had lost. But still I was not totally unobservant not to notice the new girl's face. Which now that I thought on it was extremely pleasant. When you ignored her constant blank expressions and frowns. She had large eyes and was extremely small. Moreover, probably the biggest novelty in the world.  
And as I sorted through the minds I could still read, I knew that there had to be some reason for my sitting here at this moment, and as this dawned on me I turned to Alice. Fury plain in my face. I glared the endless anger in my chest threatening to burst and allow the monster take hold. However, she merely smiled and turned to the lunchroom doors, her face expecting an arrival.  
And she was right. I felt my unnecessary breathing catch even as she pushed open the cafeteria doors. I had seen her before in several minds but it only dawned on me then. This girl was special, suddenly my body tensed, but not from what I expected. This woman caused the spread of an emotion so foreign that my body reacted on its own. All I knew that she caused more of a lustful reaction then Bella did. If that was all possible. When the door opened and she glided in, she possessed an air of tragic dignity, her face hard. She did not even go into the lunch line. But she took small even strides to the very head of the lunchroom. Where she planted her hands on her small hips and looked at everyone. Scrutiny in her eyes as she judged everyone. However, to my immense relief she started on the other side of the room. I had no idea why I was relieved but all I knew was that I wanted to avoid those, oddly angry, eerily cautious eyes. She was small and short, curvy and yet a little to thin in some places for my taste. Her hair was in a messy ponytail but only about a thumbs worth of hair made it into the rubber band. She had large doe eyes that seemed to pierce the heart of every person she looked at. Her tight jeans and white tee shirt were normal but it was the 1950's army jacket that seemed to pull everything together.  
I suddenly felt oddly displaced by her. Through all of my recent years judgment I was willing to believe she was a normal person, but the look in her eyes made me feel a sorrow I could not explain. Even though I was sure that I felt that whenever I thought of Bella. But this was different. She was not someone I wanted to look at too long. For I was scared that if I kept looking I would not be able to stop. But I did not look away. I could not, for she had already ensnared me with her pain covered beautiful face.  
I was suddenly too curious. But I could not help it. My mind reached out to hers only to discover a wall. Much similar to the one that Alice had. Nevertheless, what I did notice was that hers was built up on years and years of scarred emotions, broken hearts and dreams but also one emotion that I could not understand. Unlike Bella who I couldn't read at all, she was there but I could get nothing from her.  
She continued to gaze with steel at every face and it took me a minute to realize that she was finding out what kind of person they were, by their faces and expressions. In addition, she seemed to process something about each and everyone that I did not see, she knew something about him or her that he did not. This was very rare. I was one of the most understanding person in the world, but for once someone knew more than me, her expression became clouded as she stared at the faces of the table that Bella sat at when she didn't sit with me. Mike Newton staring back at her with hunger, unmistakable lust on his face. She frowned at him and moved on. I did not have to try to hear what he was thing it was plain on his face. God! How I wished Jessica looked like that.  
Jessica's face was furious. For once again she was losing Mike to the new girl. She also thought some predictable words. Why does every guy in this school fall in love with the new girl? What's wrong with me? I can understand Sam but Bella wasn't even that pretty. But I guess now Edward is paying for it. Stupid b-  
At that moment I pulled away unable to listen to another word of her jabber and trash talk of Bella. I turned my attention back to Sam she was still staring at the same table but her mouth was set differently, more of a frown as she looked at Jessica also. But I realized that the next table down the row was the one I was sitting at. Before I knew it I was panicking. Abruptly I stood wanting to get away from her for no reasons that were apparent to me. But I felt hands grab me and pull me back in my seat. Glaring down I saw that I was held down by all four of them. I could not fight them all with my weakened state. The cause being deprivation of food. Reluctant as I was I sat back down but not giving up my fight, with my eyes glaring daggers at each of them as they realeased me with caution. With slow uneasiness, I turned to Sam again. Even as I turned, I saw her expression. Which changed from a small pout to a frown. As she looked at us, her gaze hardened. She started with Rosalie, her eyes flickering down her body and back up, her eyes then twitched to Emmett who held her protectively, whom you would have guessed was trying to protect her from the glares she was giving. Flickering to Jasper next her frown deepened, making the angel like face impish and twisted. At Alice, her gaze softened but it returned when she saw Jasper's arm around her shoulder. I was not at all thankful that she had randomly chosen to look at me last. Knowing she would have the longest time to study me, my mind raced again not knowing what to make of this.  
The face the met my eyes was not one that I expected . Her eyes lit with fire. Not some fire of burning love but of rage, and the deepest hate I have ever seen from anyone. She looked into my eyes and for a second instant the hate from her for me flared again in my stomach. Her eyes then left my face and racked over my body all the way down to my toes. With this I felt a glimmer of longing so deep it took everything I had not to take her as mine forever. She turned back to my face with distaste met my eyes once again and turned so fast that I barely even caught it.  
The thoughts from everyone in the room banged back into my head as I realized as I was locked in Sam's gaze I had lost my ability. I watched her with extreme caution as she stalked out of the room and pushed the doors open and strode out into the rain. The others looked at him in question wondering what the hell happened. Is she suspicious? Emmett's thought drifted toward me even as I was still in shock.  
I went to open my mouth to answer but found that it was already hanging open. But I managed to shrug.  
I turned to Alice and tensed. I knew that she knew that I couldn't read her. Her face widened into a large smile, mischievous but filled with a sparkle that had been since lost since Bella left the world. Left me. And then too soon Alice went to leave.  
"That's your vision?" I was surprisingly disappointed but none the less I was interested in what was going no matter how odd it was.  
"No its just the beginning." Alice left then, but with Jasper not far behind her. 


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3 On the Pointe

Though my day had barely started, I was already the center of attention. Much to my immediate dislike. I had gotten so used to being ignored that I had grown love it. But it surprised me that even in this town there were so few people in this school. I will be willing to bet there was more students in my ballet school back in Texas then there were in this whole school. Yes, believe it or not I was dancer. I danced with the Houston Ballet. My mother had been the one to get me into it; she had danced Jazz herself but was determined to make me the prima ballerina. At age four, I started classes. Delight filled me, from my hair points to my ballet-toed shoes. Like the leaves and the wind, I was a bird, I was free. Dancing had a purpose, to work with me, so that when we moved, we created a different kind of music. I felt it in my very bones, I would dance forever. I worked and practiced, harder than any student my teacher ever taught. And by age six, I had progressed to intermediate, a level down from pointe.  
Back then, my mother's death brought an end to my dancing. My father would no longer take me, and my shoes were shoved to a corner in the closet. Even though my mother's death meant nothing, the only thing that hurt about it was not dancing. At age eleven, I think it was when I needed it the most. Some way of release. But my father would hear nothing of me doing something fun. Except doing things for him. But one day after my love for dancing was long forgotten. I walked past a ballet studio, to my surprise the familiar smells, wood floor and the barre called to me. I went inside only to stumble in on the advanced Pointe class. The instructor had been rude, and after several minutes of me trying to explain to her, I did not know class was in session she shooed me out.  
Day after day, I walked the twenty blocks to the studio, trying to get the instructor, Madame Lefie to talk to me. But afternoon after afternoon she pushed me out. And finally, after weeks of my pushing she gave in and led me to her office. I remembered it, vividly.  
Her desk had been small and cluttered but filled with colorful magazines, and paper-lined shoeboxes. She then asked me what class I wanted to take. I remember that my mouth fell open. She smiled at this and said that if every girl she taught had my persistence she would be world famous. I remember telling her I had not danced in years, I could not afford it and I had taken the intermediate class when I was six. She snorted at this. Her quote which I remembered\ was 'No one that young could advance that fast'. But none the less, she let me borrow shoes, and said 'Dance for me'. And I danced in her borrowed leotard, and shoes.  
I did not even notice the Pointe class was watching. After the years without it, my heart poured itself out with the music. And we moved together.  
I ended to a round of applause, only to come back down when Madame Lifie, nodded at me and whispered, 'You can start Monday. For free: you can call it a scholarship. I will supply you with the necessities. I'm going to advance you to beginning pointe'  
Ever since then I was comfortable in front of crowds. And today was no different. I had stood in front of them as I would have before. To study their habits, how normal people lived. I could pin point the type of person they were. But standing in front of this group I noticed a slight change. That unsettled me.  
But it was the last group of people I saw that had me worried. They were different that's for sure. I still couldn't believe I ran away. But I kept moving toward the parking lot. My car just sitting out of sight below a large tree. Slamming the car door open I jumped into the back seat. Crushing my eyes shut I didn't even bother to close the door. But the feeling of the wind and rain in my socks want pleasant. Sitiing up I snapped the door shut. All the while feeling that someone was watching me. I looked around, but only for a moment. Giving up I laid back down massaging my temples.  
All those faces of that last table were familiar. Their smooth cream like surfaces. Perfect, untouched faces , void of emotion. I felt like I had to have seen them somewhere before. I knew I had seen them before. But the last one. The most beautiful man I had ever seen, he was the most familiar without a doubt.  
The soft bridge like nose. Not any bumps, nor was it crooked. Smooth creamy skin you just wanted to touch. Skin so light it looked like if it made any contact with the sun at all he'd be burned. Topaz eyes. The color of the perfect gem stone. Bronze hair. So lighty kept that it looked perfect in any weather. Runners body. The perfectly lean muscles, tight corded but elegant.  
But I knew that no matter how great he looked it went to his head. Like every other man candy he proboly wanted and could get all the woman he wanted, with the way he looked. And he proboly knew that too. I knew then that I would vow to hate him and then I did. I would hate him forever. I hated him. Period. The people he was sitting with too. Besides one of them. The smallest girl, who I noticed was a little like me in appearance. She seemed innocent in the actions of which those around her took in, well she certainly looked the part. I felt a surge of compassion for her.  
I should know them. I know I should. But for reasons I couldn't expalin I could see the last one with a look of pure rage and hate on his face. Angry as he attacked someone I couldn't see.  
As I studied this school I now knew the difference. Their were looks of grief on several faces. In my head the idea of tradjedy sprung up once again.  
But before I could continue on with this train of thought there was a light knock on my window. 


	4. Authors Note

Well im sorry for not posting. Been kinda stressed. I havent even written all of fourth chapter yet. But SM is giving out advice so im all better.kinda. She has wrting tips on her web site, I went looking for a synopsis and i discovered a summary of the New Moon book. In all my enthusiasm i read it. And now im crushed because i know what happens. Dont go looking. You'll regret it. i garentee it. If SM is reading this please try to warn people. Im offically crushed. This might have ruined it for me. no, no it didnt. but it got close. i even slapped myself. a little to hard but i deserved it. i'll keep posting even though i messed up a few things. which include why Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper are still there. They needed to be there so i said screw it. And no Sam is not Bella renincarated. She is someone totally different, there may be some similaties but thats all. and do listen to me my heart is offically broken. i woke up this morning feeling enthusiastic and now im feeling the Edward angyst. 


End file.
